


Mania

by the_drowning_angel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Heavy Angst, I WANT TO CRY, Oh god, Poor Wade, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, cursing, im self-projecting onto wade, im so sorry, manic depression, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drowning_angel/pseuds/the_drowning_angel
Summary: trigger warningthis is kinda dark
Kudos: 6





	Mania

Wade knew that cutting didn’t make any logical sense.  
He had the world's best healing factor, which meant that any wound healed almost as fast as he could cut, no matter how big. Even blowing his brains out, or slicing his throat open only knocked him out for so long.  
When he woke up, he was always fine, not even a scar.  
And the voices always came back.  
He didn’t even feel pain the same way anymore. Yeah, he felt it, sure, but it was just like everything else he experienced: dull, faded. One shade removed from even remotely close to normal, even for him.  
But for the few moments he did feel the pain, those few precious moments when the blood was pouring out of his wrists or his throat or the stab wounds or the bullet holes, he could pretend.  
Even just for a second, he could pretend that he was alive.  
Then the blood stopped, his bone and muscle and skin and flesh stitched itself back together, the only marks left the ones already covering his body, and Wade Wilson was, once again, an undead man walking.  
So yeah. He drank, and smoked, and snorted, and fucked, and maimed and killed and blew shit up.  
What did it matter?  
Everyone called him impulsive and insane. Of fucking course he was, how could he not be? He couldn’t live, because to do that, you needed something worth living for. Something worth dying for.  
He.  
Had.  
Nothing.  
So when he lost his shit, he didn’t even really try to stop it anymore.  
Yeah, he was crazy, but at least it was entertaining.  
Mania was way more fun than depression.


End file.
